The transducer devices which are known today operate with transducers which are mounted and dimensioned for relatively limited velocity ranges. The accuracy of measurement in such devices is not always completely satisfactory.
A particular aim of the present invention is to provide an electroacoustic transducer for application in gasses and liquids in potentially explosive areas where there is a demand for a reliable transducer embodiment which will be able to supply sufficient acoustic energy for various purposes.